La leyenda de un joven tritón
by Iseki Higuatari
Summary: Petición de Naruu Uzuumaki :) Orochimaru está conquistando reinos oceánicos, esclavizando a tritones y sirenas para formar parte de un reino oscuro llamado Darklum, ¿cuáles reinos lograrán escapar de su sed de poder?


**Hola gente, este fic con temática de sirenas y tritones es dedicado a Naaru Uzuumaki** **. Espero te guste y lamento la laaaaarga espera :v**

 **Un agradecimiento especial para Bet por haber beteado este capítulo n_n**

 **Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto :)**

 **Espero que les guste la descripción de los reinos y la descripción de personajes también :)**

Hace muchos años, existieron tres grandes reinos oceánicos.

El reino Hyuga, levantado en las profundidades del norte del océano. Su enorme estructura, delimitada por pilares de color perla y por dos puertas hechas oro, era custodiada por eficaces tritones, entrenados en combate y que poseían armas en forma de tridentes. Por la alta seguridad, a pocos seres marinos se les permitía la entrada, ya que la inspección a cargo de los guardias, era muy exhaustiva. Sólo eran invitados a pasar, si formaban parte de la nobleza de otros reinos.

A través de la barrera de oro de la entrada, se dispersaban una cantidad vasta de conchas de colores y diferentes tamaños, utilizadas por los aldeanos como casas. Los caminos se interconectaban y se abrían paso entre el llamativo pueblo, hasta llegar a un punto importante del reino, el castillo de la familia Hyuga. Construido con incontables conchas gigantes acomodadas perfectamente, con enormes jardines llenos de plantas marinas, y resguardado también por dos portones de oro. La apariencia era elegante y mágica a la vez.

Seis guardias, de extrema confianza, se encargaban de proteger a la familia. El rey Hiashi Hyuga, tritón de cabello largo de color negro, ojos color gris y una aleta color verde. Un gobernante serio y lleno de amargura, qué después de la muerte de su esposa, quedó a cargo de sus dos hijas. Una experiencia que había logrado marcar su vida, ya que desde ese momento nunca volvió a ser el mismo de antes, ahora que su esposa ya no estaba a su lado, Hiashi pasaba sus días en soledad, incluso en ocasiones sentía un gran rechazo hacia sus hijas y las llenadaba de críticas. Su hija mayor, Hinata Hyuga de nueve años, una hermosa sirena de cabello azulado, ojos grises y una aleta color violeta. Una princesa lista, noble, bondadosa y muy tímida. Su hija menor, Hanabi Hyuga, compartía los mismos ojos grises que su hermana, cabello corto hasta los hombros de color café, y una aleta color naranja. Era pequeña y muy tierna, pero siempre en contraste con su determinada personalidad. Su pasatiempo favorito era hacer enfadar a su hermana; sin embargo, la quería y admiraba mucho, deseaba ser como ella cuando fuese mayor.

Al contrario de su padre, las princesas eran benevolentes, en especial Hinata, quien gustaba de escuchar los problemas de los aldeanos, y así interceder frente a su padre. Se esforzaba por conseguir los medios necesarios para que lograran una vida feliz y en paz.

El reino Hyuga era próspero, y se destacaba por tener las piedras más hermosas de todo el océano, los cuales vendían a un precio muy elevado. No obstante, se regía por normas sumamente rigurosas, donde la desobediencia era inaceptable. Los castigos variaban entre la tortura y la ejecución, dependiendo del delito cometido.

El reino Uzumaki, ubicado en la parte sur del océano. En tamaño, no se comparaba con el reino Hyuga; sin embargo, su estructura se destacaba por hermosos y coloridos corales, que adornaban cada parte del reino. Los peces de diferentes especies nadaban libremente por fuera de las casas de los tritones, que consistían en pequeñas cuevas marinas, construidas a base de algas de colores y algunos corales.

Como era la costumbre, el castillo se encontraba en los límites de las tierras del sur, acunado en una gran cueva. Era un lugar cimentado por infinidad de corales, y en una zona muy iluminada. Unos portones de piedra se levantaban en la entrada, custodiados por cuatro de los mejores tritones del reino. La peculiaridad de estas puertas, era que permanecían abiertas, para que los aldeanos pudieran realizar sus peticiones directamente con los reyes.

El reino era gobernado por la familia Uzumaki. La reina Kushina, una hermosa y temperamental sirena, conocida por su exuberante cabello rojo, y expresivos ojos azules. Su larga melena llegaba hasta el principio de su gran aleta de color rojo brillante. A pesar de su extraño temperamento, era noble y dulce, dispuesta a escuchar las necesidades de sus súbditos, por el simple deseo de verlos felices.

El rey Minato, un tritón bondadoso y gentil, de cabello rubio, ojos azules, y poseedor de una gran aleta de color naranja. Él era de carácter tranquilo, lo cual encajaba a la perfección con el fuerte carácter de su amada esposa. Se caracterizaba por preocuparse de los intereses del reino y de los habitantes. Sus esfuerzos eran dirigidos hacia el pueblo, para que gozaran de tranquilidad y paz.

El único hijo, Naruto Uzumaki. Un tritón hiperactivo y travieso, experto en meterse en problemas y llamar la atención. Poseía el mismo cabello rubio y alborotado de su padre, al igual que el azul de sus ojos, y una pequeña cola de color naranja. Desinteresado por su pueblo, el príncipe Naruto de sólo nueve años, buscaba causar los mayores problemas posibles a los aldeanos.

El recién conquistado y en la ruina total: El reino Uchiha. No podía llamársele más, Uchiha, porque ahora le pertenecía a Darklum, el llamado Reino Oscuro, y su único rey, Orochimaru.

El reino Uchiha solía ser un lugar pacífico. Se caracterizaba por tener especies marinas que ningún otro reino poseía, exuberantes y hermosas. Sin embargo, desde que fuera conquistado, ya no quedaban riquezas. Las casas que alguna vez fueron construidas en base de una imitación de la madera como en la superficie, ahora eran escombros. Los tritones y sirenas del pueblo fueron esclavizados, víctimas del terror constante por la amenaza de ser asesinados.

El castillo que antes poseía enormes torres y jardines, ahora estaba lleno de plancton y musgo.

Fugaku Uchiha fue el rey de aquel exuberante lugar. Un tritón de cabello castaño, enorme aleta de color morado, y ojos negros de expresión severa. Fue muy preocupado por el bienestar de su pueblo y su familia, intentando organizar su tiempo para todo. Su esposa, la reina Mikoto, poseedora de lacio cabello color azabache, ojos negros y una aleta color perla. Al contrario de su esposo, era una sirena tierna, amable y gentil, preocupada por cuidar de sus hijos, sin olvidar su deber como reina.

El hijo mayor, Itachi Uchiha de quince años, un tritón de cabellos negros que llevaba atados en una coleta, y con unos mechones cayéndole a los lados, ojos de color negro, y aleta de color morado como su padre. Itachi, siempre había sido un príncipe generoso y compasivo, de carácter tranquilo al igual que su madre, especialmente con su hermano menor.  
Tenía una fuerte preocupación por el reino, ya que su padre lo preparaba para cuando él tuviese que tomar el poder.

Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo menor de ambos reyes, de ojos color negro al igual que su cabello, y que poseía una aleta de color azul oscuro. Joven tritón de nueve años, alegre, vivaz, cariñoso y despreocupado. Gustaba de jugar por todo el reino junto con otros niños, sin importarle la diferencia de estatus, ni de clases sociales.

La invasión del reino Uchiha fue devastadora. El pueblo destruido, tritones y sirenas esclavizados, matanza inminente de los niños de los aldeanos, porque no serían de utilidad al reino oscuro, Darklum. Los reyes Mikoto y Fugaku, terminaron asesinados brutalmente por un enorme tridente oscuro, ante la impotencia de sus súbditos, y sus dos hijos.

La muerte de los reyes, fue una carga pesada para el menor de los Uchiha, quien desde ese día, no pronunció ni una sola palabra. Nació en él una mirada inexpresiva, y pasaba sus días encerrado en una habitación, en las mazmorras del castillo. Itachi, bajo órdenes de Orochimaru, fue obligado a trabajar en la conquista de otros reinos cercanos, asesinando y esclavizando a miles de sirenas y tritones. Debía mantenerse fuerte por el futuro de su pequeño y amado hermano, porque era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo. No podía dejar solo a Sasuke.

Darklum era el reino oscuro, donde tritones y sirenas perdieron sus casas, y eran obligados a trabajar por el rey, extrayendo ocre y otras piedras preciosas de reinos conquistados anteriormente. Los que lograron sobrevivir, eran esclavos, destinados a trabajar la mayor parte del tiempo. A simple vista lucían cansados, sin esperanzas y con una infinita expresividad, que muchos preferirían estar muertos.

Era un reino sumido en oscuridad.

Orochimaru, era el rey absoluto de Darklum. Físicamente, su aleta no era como la de un tritón normal, se asemejaba más al cuerpo de una serpiente marina. Su cabello largo y negro, hacían iluminar los feroces ojos amarillentos y sus pupilas alargadas, como las de una serpiente. Era un ser sediento de poder que no se satisfacía con nada. Ahora que había logrado conquistar a uno de los tres principales reinos, no se quedaría tranquilo hasta conseguir que el océano le perteneciera.

Sus planes seguían en marcha. El siguiente reino a conquistar por su irascible sed de poder, se encontraba a varios kilómetros de distancia: el reino Uzumaki.

 **Hola de nuevo gente bonita, eso ha sido todo por ahora n_n**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la descripción de los reinos y los personajes n_n**

 **¿Qué pasará ahora en el reino Uzumaki? ¿Logrará Orochimaru conquistarlo? n_n**

 **Nos leemos pronto n_n**

 **Iseki n_n**


End file.
